Where In the Worlds is MY World?
by Schnickledooger
Summary: Parody! Somehow the portals between Earth and the Demon Kingdom have gone out of whack. Now Yuuri must travel across different and similar dimensions to get back to his own reality. CRACK fic!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Kyou Kara Maou, **Tomo Takabayashi does. I do not own** Star Wars, **George Lucas and Lucasfilm does.I do not own **Star Trek, **Gene Roddenberry does. I do not own **Sesame Street, **Jim Henson does.

**Summary: **Somehow the portals between Earth and the Demon Kingdom have gone out of whack. Now Yuuri must travel across different and similar dimensions to get back to his own reality. CRACK fic!

**Title: Where In the Worlds is MY World?**

**Ch.1. I'm all spaced out!**

He shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, after all. Wasn't that what all the health experts always kept repeating?

He had heard even an American tv show called Sesame Street had made a song about breakfast. Apparently, if Sesame Street made a song about it, then it had to be the golden truth.

Wait, it wasn't his fault he had missed breakfast! Shori had polished off the contents of his plate when he wasn't looking. This was all Shori's fault! He was going to invoke the almighty powers of the Maou and bash his brother with JUSTICE when he got home.

_If_ he got home…

These thoughts were the contents which were running rampantly around Yuuri Shibuya's head as he stood in the huge shiny interior of a structure with blinking lights of several colors and a huge array of futuristic air-planes. Yuuri stood in his wet clothes which were not the ones he had originally been wearing when he had tripped face first into that puddle which had transported him here.

Wherever _here_ was.

He received a hint when a formed unit of white-armored soldiers ran across the enormous floor length of the shiny interior structure firing laser shots at a group of uniformed humans and aliens on the opposite side of the structure from where Yuuri was.

Yuuri blinked.

Apart from the fact that he realized everything was absolutely insane that had happened to him, he simply could not believe that he was seeing Stormtroopers battling against a Starfleet band from Star Trek.

One or the other he could accept, but not the two groups together.

Well, in times like these when one was losing their mind, it was best to find a solution rather quickly.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no home!" Yuuri chanted feverishly as he clicked the heels of his boots together.

"THERE'S THE LITTLE WIMP FARMBOY!" came a familiar accusing voice from nearby suddenly, and Yuuri whirled around to find himself face to face with Wolfram.

At least, he assumed it was Wolfram.

Because though the person who looked like Wolfram had his shimmering emerald eyes and his tousled flaxen locks, they were garbed in a long white gown that reached their feet and had the golden hair in two small buns on either side of their head.

Yuuri gaped.

This was enough time for the Wolfram/Princess Leia look alike to reach forward and proceed in an attempt to throttle him.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, GOING OFF AND LEAVING ME WITH YOUR PERVERT OF A FRIEND RESCUER! AFTER YOU DECIDED TO PLAY HERO AND LEAD THE STORMTROOPERS AWAY, WE HAD TO HIDE IN A STORAGE CLOSET THAT IS SMALLER THAN A PRIVATE REFRESHER AND THE EGOTISTICAL NERFERTER HERE KEPT PINCHING MY BUM!"

If Yuuri had not been busy in desperately prying away Wolfram/Princess Leia's hands from squeezing the life out of him at the moment, he most definitely might have had a mental break down, because there behind Wolfram/Princess Leia was Murata, donned all up in Han Solo attire with the extra addition of glasses.

"I was merely attempting to give you a massage to ease the tension from your body. When one is relaxed, activities are easier do," Murata/Han Solo explained in what seemed like an innocent logical tone.

If it had not been for his glasses glinting, the explanation might have been believable.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Yuuri screeched, having finally succeeded in undoing Wolfram/Princess Leia's death-grip from around his throat. "Someone please tell me what's going on!"

"What are you talking about, you Wimp Farmboy?" Wolfram/Princess Leia inquired in extreme irritation. "Don't start going all amnesic on me now! You're the one who dragged me out of my luxury cell with your Rescue and Justice speech, and so far I've been shot at, taken a swim in mouldy sewage water, nearly been made two-dimensional in the trash compacter, swung with you over some empty space like Spiderman, and gotten molested by your overconfident friend there! I'D RATHER BE BACK IN MY CELL! At least the Stormtroopers would feed me bon-bons if I flirted with them correctly!"

Yuuri didn't bother to ponder why in this Star Wars type universe Wolfram/Princess Leia knew who Spiderman was. In fact, he wasn't even bothered that he was in a Star Wars type universe anymore. The only thing on Yuuri's mind at the moment was-

Yuuri reached towards Wolfram/Princess Leia who was still ranting on the horrors and unhygienic experiences had so far, and pressed his hands firmly against the lose white material covering the other's chest.

"Flatlands," Yuuri stated when his hands met with a smooth surface with no bumps.

Oddly enough, he wasn't as disappointed as he thought he should have been.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WIMP FARMBOY?" Wolfram/Princess Leia shrieked flushing bright red in outrage. "HOW DARE YOU GROPE ME!"

Yuuri yelped as Wolfram/Princess Leia bitch-slapped him clear across the cheek and caused him to stumble backwards out into the wide open of the interior structure, where the battle between the Stormtroopers and Starfleet was being held.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuuri shouted as blaster and phaser shots whizzed past him.

"OH, MASTER SHIBUYA! NEVER FEAR! I WILL SAVE YOOOOU!" came a high-pitched also familiar voice with a desperate pleading tone in it.

The next thing Yuuri knew he had been picked up and carried back to cover safely by a golden robot with long lavender metal hair molded to its figure.

"OMIGAWD!" Yuuri exclaimed in shock. "YOU'RE-"

"G-1NT4, your personal etiquette android that also serves as a chaperone and bodyguard! I speak 999 trillion languages including Big Mouthed Bass and Dodo! I have been installed with a personality software called Flutter-Happy Fangirl Series: X! This software enables me to enact GLOMPING, rabid hero-worshipping, ranting, and stalking, which will all together in return discourage would-be assassins or just people you don't want to talk to from coming near you!" G-1NT4 happily explained.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!" Yuuri screamed in horror, struggling to get escape G-1NT4's grasp as it promptly enacted its GLOMP ability on him.

Fortunately, he was saved by a three foot, two inch astro-mech droid with silver and purple coloring, ramming itself against G-1NT4's leg and making angry-sounding beeps and whistles.

Yuuri found himself flat on the floor after G-1NT4 dropped him and began an irritated bickering with the astro-mech droid which had the letters and numbers: UL-3K written on its side.

"OH SHUT YOUR JEALOUS BLIPS, YOU SHRUNKEN GARBAGE DISPOSER! JUST BECAUSE I CAN GLOMP MASTER SHIBUYA AND YOU CAN'T DOESN'T GIVE YOU LEEWAY TO KICK ME, YOU HEAP OF SCRAP METAL!"

G-1NT4 gave a loud shriek as UL-3K opened a small hatch on its exterior, extended a taser and promptly electrocuted its fellow android.

G-1NT4 fell over to the floor's surface with a loud crash and lay there twitching as its units short-circuited.

UL-3K gave an excited, triumphant shriek, wheeled itself over to where Yuuri sat gaping and began rubbing itself against its master's knee humming happily.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" Wolfram/Princess Leia yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Yuuri. "YOU CAN'T JUST GROPE ME LIKE THAT AND THEN FLIRT WITH SOMETHING ELSE! YOU'VE DEFILED MY CHASTITY, SO NOW YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME, AND I WON'T STAND FOR ANY SORID AFFAIRS!"

"HOW THE HECK IS DOING A LITTLE FEELING UP DEFILING YOUR CHASTITY?" Yuuri screeched, wondering if everything was just a dream-no, a nightmare. "AND IF TOUCHING YOU IS DEFILING YOUR CHASTITY, SHOULDN'T MURATA OR HAN SOLO OR WHOEVER HE IS MARRY YOU, SINCE HE GROPED YOU FIRST?"

"Don't try and put your wits to use, Wimp Farmboy! It's already been established you don't have much!" Wolfram/Princess Leia stated smugly, before pulling out a Star Trek Communicator, punching in a transmit and speaking into it.

"Hello? Mummy? Yes, it's me. Yes, I'm all right. Oh, it's been _awful_! I was captured and accused of being a secret Star Trek fan and a traitor to Star Wars, all because the Emperor caught me and Captain Kirk discussing how his appearance is similar to that of Worf. Mmm-hmm, so you noticed too? Yeah, I know. It was completely unfair of him to imprison me for something like that! Anyway, he put me in this holding cell on his Giant Hurt Ball or Sphere of Fear or whatever he calls this huge round space station. These two perverted idiots 'rescued' me just when I had all the Stormtroopers eating out of the palm of my hand. Oh, Mummy, I look hideous! I'm afraid I can't mind-numb anyone with my Beautiful Super HAWT Bishounen Pheromes anymore! Oh, you're getting a son-in-law by the way; better begin the wedding preparations. Ah, well, he's more stupidly cute than intellectually handsome. Oh…that's all right. My roaming service is all about up too. The Emperor's such a prick on his Galactic Phone Service charges. OK…I love you too. Bye!"

Then Wolfram/Princess Leia swiftly shut the Communicator with a snap and grinned evily at him.

Yuuri jumped up abruptly and decided it was safer to take his chances with the battle between the Stormtroopers and Starfleet than stay here with the clones of his friends obviously created from one of Anissina's Experiments of DOOM! gone wrong.

"Oh, I wouldn't go out there if I were you," Murata/Han Solo finally spoke up after silently watching the chaos that had occurred with amusement. "Those fans on either side are rather viscous when it comes to someone who struts in being the peacemaker and is all 'you're not the real life thing, so don't fight someone else's battles' ."

"Wait," Yuuri said startled. "Those are not actual Stormtroopers or Starfleet members? They're just fans doing cosplay?"

"Well, I would label it as Cosplay Goes Live Action, since both groups may just be fans, but their intentions are deadly," Murata/Han Solo explained, nodding for Yuuri to take another look at the battle scene.

"YOU TREKKIES _SUCK_!" yelled a Stormtrooper fan firing several blaster shots at the Starfleet fans from where he and his comrades were crouched behind various aircraft.

"AT LEAST OUR FANDOM IS SERIOUS SCIENCE FICTION NOT JUST SCIENCE FANTASY!" one of the Starfleet fans shouted with a retaliation of phaser shots.

"HEY, TREKKIES, HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP? HAWDY-HAW-HAW!" cat-called one of the Stormtrooper fans making the Vulcan Salute.

"_THAT'S IT!"_ shrieked one of the female Starfleet fans. "INITATE THE CASCADING BIOGENIC PULSE!"

"HOLY SH-!" screamed the Stormtrooper fans scattering suddenly. "RETREAT! RETREAT! EVERY CLONE FOR HIMSELF!"

"Oh my, I think it's time we leave now," Murata/Han Solo commented lightly, pulling out his comlink. "Hey, Frowniee, you got the ship ready?"

A short tirade of growls and grumbles came out of the comlink, followed by a roar of engines and a gale storm of rushing wind as a large ship suddenly whirred into life from its camouflage among the other space craft. Flying low to the interior of the Killing Ball or whatever Wolfram/Princess Leia had described it as, the spaceship hovered above the group and extended its ramp.

"All right, Hero, you might want to get your two fan-droids in gear. Princess here mentioned they were important to the opposition. So, just to be fair, I'm giving you ten seconds to get them on board, and then I'm lightspeeding off whether you're on or not." Murata/Han Solo stated matter-of-factly to Yuuri before sweeping Wolfram/Princess Leia off his feet and carried him bridal style up the ramp.

"YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR BUTT ON THIS SHIP IN TIME, YOU WIMP FARMBOY, OR I'LL PUT A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD AND WHEN YOU'RE CAUGHT, I'LL IMPRISON YOU IN A ROOM WITH NO ONE TO CONVERSE WITH EXCEPT JAR-JAR BINKS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" Wolfram/Princess Leia threatened Yuuri, waving a fist over Murata/Han Solo's shoulder.

Yuuri contemplated on running away, or finding the nearest body of water nearby, or possibly bashing his head against something until he knocked himself unconscious and hopefully woke up somewhere else, however the Cascading Biogenic Pulse thing was scaring him with the unknown. Though he had never watched much Star Trek, the way the Stormtrooper fans had fled from it was a cause for concern.

Yuuri turned to plead with UL-3K of how to revive G-1NT4, but the astro-mech droid was nowhere in sight. A small beep made him whirl around to see UL-3K rolling merrily up the ship's ramp whistling innocently.

"OH RIGHT! LOVE ME AND DITCH ME!" Yuuri yelled extremely frustrated at all that had happened.

He would never complain about the way he was transported between worlds again, if the portal would only work properly.

"COME ON! JUST GET UP! I WANNA GO HOME!" Yuuri shouted, randomly pounding his fist onto G-1NT4's exterior frame.

G-1NT4 sprung awake when it received a solid punch to its gold metal nose.

"OH, MASTER SHIBUYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the robot wailed, GLOMPING Yuuri around the neck. "WHY MUST YOU OWN THAT HORRIDLY SNEAKY EVIL LITTLE ASTRO-MECH? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"Hey, time's up Hero!" came Murata/Han Solo's voice from the ship's speakerphone. "Thanks for the gift! I have this really nifty Jabba's dancing slave outfit I want him to try out…"

"YOU STUPID WIMP FARMBOY! QUIT MAKING OUT WITH THAT OVERGROWN GAUDY JEWEL ACCESSORY AND GET YOUR BUTT ON THIS FLYING PIECE OF JUNK!" Wolfram/Princess Leia roared furiously at him, taking over the ship's speakerphone.

"Gah! G-INT4, come on. Stop!" Yuuri protested, once again, trying to disentangle someone's arms from around his neck, "The Starfleet fans set off this thing called the Cascading Biogenic Pulse and-"

"OH MY! MY FLUTTER-HAPPY FANGIRL SERIES: X SOFTWARE IS WARNING ME THIS WEAPON IS DANGEROUS! QUICKLY! WE MUST GET ON BOARD!" G-1NT4 shrieked abruptly, with his eyes flashing red and a siren alarm going off from his circuits, and the next thing Yuuri knew he had been picked and raced across the length of the waiting ship's ramp in the same bridal style as Wolfram/Princess Leia had been before.

"Oh, I see you made it," Murata/Han Solo stated in disappointment as he tossed the Jabba's dancing slave costume back inside the ship's storage closet.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP, STUPID WIMP FARMBOY!" shouted Wolfram/Princess Leia from where he had been tied up to one of the passenger seats.

Yuuri ignored him. His eyes were firmly fastened on the familiar brown-haired man lounging in the other passenger seat.

"CONRAD?" Yuuri yelled, extremely relieved to see him. Conrad always helped him out of messes. Surely he would know what to do about getting him out of this…this…freak place.

Now there was only the problem of getting G-1NT4 to release him from his GLOMP-grip. Whoever had created the Flutter-Happy Fangirl Series: X software, he was _so_ going to kill them.

Luckily, UL-3K decided it was time for another droid banter and threw several short mocking-sounding beeps at the golden robot then blew a raspberry to finish whatever insult it had thrown at the other.

"THAT'S IT!" G-INT4 screeched, dropping Yuuri once more non-too gracefully on the floor. "YOU CAN INSULT ME HOWEVER YOU LIKE, BUT YOU SHALL NEVER SULLY THE NAME OF MY IDOL WHO I AM MODELED AFTER! ORLANDO BLOOM IS NOT AN UNCHARISMATIC SECOND-RATE SIDEKICK FAIRY AND NEITHER IS LEGOLAS!"

G-1NT4's robot eyes changed from purple to red in one split second and in the next instant two beams of crimson laser shots blasted forth directed straight at the small astro-mech droid.

And UL-3K very calmly opened its top hatch, poked out a medium-sized mirror that captured the laser beams and redirected the attack back to its unfortunate owner.

G-1NT4 gave one last blood-curdling scream before collapsing in a heap of now-smudged gold metal as smoke rose from the over-loaded circuits.

UL-3K withdrew the mirror back inside its top hatch, then let loose an explosion of confetti and began whistling victoriously to the tune of "Pinky and the Brain".

Yuuri scrambled up from off the ship's floor and rushed over to his godfather, wanting to be spirited away from the madness as quickly as possible.

"OMIGAWD, CONRAD, HELP ME! I THINK I ACCIDENTLY BAMBOOZLED ONE OF ANISSINA'S EXPERIMENTS OF DOOM OR SOMETHING! EITHER THAT OR I'VE STUMBLED INTO THE TWIGHLIGHT ZONE!"

"Wow! Coolzies! It's my favvy lil godsonny!" Conrad exclaimed, waving cheerily at Yuuri even though he was right up in his face. "Like groovy! I'm totally seeing two of you! Hahaha!"

Yuuri took a step back and took a good long look at his godfather, before inquiring hesitantly, "Conrad, are you drunk?"

"Naw, I swear," Conrad stated as solemnly as he could, before breaking out into a fit of giggles. "I've just been smoking some spice! Oh and get this: a stash of Correllian wine like magically fell in my lap when I was talkin' to Elvis! So I put it to good use, groovy!"

"A STASH OF WHAT?" Murata/Han Solo yelped before opening the storage closet and double checking its contents.

Obviously not finding what he was looking for, the young man angrily slammed the it shut and shouted, "FROWNIEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GIVING FREE LIQUOR TO THE PAYING CUSTOMERS!"

A scolding sound of roar came from the cockpit which caused Murata/Han Solo to march to its doorway and protest, "DON'T TELL ME TO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE, YOU SEVEN FOOT TALL FUR RUG! WE'RE ALREADY WANTED CRIMINALS! WHAT'S ONE MORE BROKEN RULE GONNA HURT?"

Yuuri's poor stressed nerves became even more strained when Frowniee finally decided to make his presence known and stepped into view out of the cockpit as a very tall, very hairy, very grumpy-looking-

"GWENDAL!" Yuuri exclaimed, pointing at him in shock, before clutching his head between his hands in horror. "OMIGAWD! IT'S OFFICAL! I'M SLOWLY GOING INSANE! SURE I ALWAYS THOUGHT GWENDAL WOULD MAKE A GREAT WOOKIEE BECAUSE HE'S SO ILL-TEMPERED, BUT THIS IS GOING TOO FAR! AH! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!"

"Don't be alarmed by Frowniee's appearance," Murata/Han Solo said consoling in an effort to calm Yuuri's near nervous breakdown. "His growl is worse than his gnaw. He's really a big over-sized teddy-bear! Haha!"

Murata/Han Solo made the mistake of whacking Frowniee on the back in a friendly gesture, and was whacked back with a much stronger force and staggered bodily across the floor length's where he fell straight into the lap of the tied up Wolfram/Princess Leia.

On purpose, no doubt.

"STUPID WIMP FARMBOY! YOU'RE FIANCE'S BEING ASSAULTED! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Wolfram/Princess Leia yelled in outrage.

However, Yuuri was more concerned about another matter besides Murata/Han Solo deciding he needed CPR from Wolfram/Princess Leia to get his wind back; or Conrad gasping, pointing to the stars from the window and exclaiming, "Twinkling gumdrops! Like, GROOVY!"; or why UL-3K somehow had managed to conjure a giant bubbling cauldron out of nowhere and was dancing to the best of its abilities around the fallen G-1NT4 with war-paint upon its frame and various colored feathers sticking out of its top hatch; or why Frowniee all of a sudden was working on a knitting project that resembled a small, disfigured, pink Yoda.

No, the only thing Yuuri could think of through all the chaos was-

"IF WE'RE ALL IN HERE, THEN WHO'S FLYING THIS SHIP?"

Frowniee took the time to give out several combinations of growls, roars, and grunts, without looking up from his careful knitting.

To this, Murata/Han Solo also took the time from his lame excuse of CPR and also the sudden need to be taught how to French Kiss to translate, "Frowniee says the ship's on autopilot. He called up the Rebellion, gave them our coordinates, and they're reeling us to their pad like a fish on a hook!"

Well, maybe _they_ would know how to fix this warped reality he had found himself in or just get him out of it.

But there was one thing that was still bothering him, and that was-

"Hey! If this is a Star Wars type universe, where's Darth Vader?" Yuuri questioned eagerly.

Heck, it he was going to be stuck here for a while, at least let him meet one of the greatest villains of all time! Maybe he asked nicely enough, and not get on his nerves, and not mention Padme or any Jedi unpleasant memories, he could get him to say the famous line, "Luke, I am your father."

OOH! And maybe he would even get to see a REAL lightsaber in action!

Oh yeah. Now Yuuri was getting psyched up!

His question was met with silence and blank stares that lasted for several long uncomfortable minutes.

Even UL-3K halted its mad dancing ritual around its victim to process the inquiry in its databanks to come up with nothing.

"WHO IS THIS DARTH VADER YOU SPEAK OF?" Wolfram/Princess Leia demanded jealously, ramming a knee into Murata/Han Solo's stomach, so he was able to roll out from underneath the now gasping young man, and stand to his feet. "I'M YOU'RE FIANCE NOW, SO DROP ANY OTHER FORMER LOVE INTERESTES YOU MIGHT HAVE PREVIOUSLY HAD!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Yuuri screamed, his face red, feeling nauseous at the thought. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS WORLD DOESN'T HAVE A DARTH VADER? THAT CAN'T BE! IT DEFIES ALL LOGIC! YOU CAN'T HAVE A STAR WARS UNIVERSE WITHOUT DARTH VADER! _THAT'S IT!_ I CAN'T STAY HERE A SECOND LONGER! NO DARTH VADER IS _BLASPHEMY! _HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY WORLD! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

With that Yuuri promptly slipped on something on the floor, tripped and went sprawling head first into Conrad's spilled flask of Correllian wine.

And was sucked into the awaiting portal to the other world beyond.

Back on board the ship, everyone stared at the empty space Yuuri had last been seen and wondered what had happened.

Wolfram/Princess Leia's Star Trek Communicator beeped, signaling a call coming in.

"Hello?" Wolfram/Princess Leia answered, still confused over what had just been witnessed. However his attention span was soon directed elsewhere.

"OOH! _OFFICER SPOCK_!" Wolfram/Princess Leia gushed excitedly. "Yes. I'm all right. I've escaped the Emperor's Doom Moon purely by the aid of my Beautiful Super HAWT Bishounen Pheromes. Yes, I'm sure everyone agrees the Emperor was taking too much offense over a little jab at his appearance. Some people take too much pride in their looks. Oh no, of course, I wasn't doing anything gossip-worthy with Captain Kirk! Who's been feeding you such ridiculous lies? Ah, Mon Montha, is it? That jealous, poncy bitch! Oh, don't worry about that situation anymore. It seems my fiancé decided to abruptly skip town. Oh yes, I would _love _for you to help me ward off the Vulcan Nerve Pinch technique some more! Heehee!"

"Whoooooooooa!" Conrad drawled out in amazement as he picked up the object Yuuri had tripped over. "It's like my rubber ducky! I've been totally lookin' for this thing forever! _Rubber ducky, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun! Rubber ducky, I'm awfully fond of you; woo woo be doo! _LIKE GROOOOOOOOOVY!"

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Yuuri stood where the portal had transported him which was not Earth nor the Great Demon Kingdom and reverently wished he was back in the Darth Vader-less Star Wars/Trek Universe.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I seriously don't know where this came from, haha! This is NOT a Star Wars/Trek crossover either. Every world Yuuri goes to will be different, and he will slowly learn who exactly is behind this mess. I hope I got all the Star Trek facts down right. I didn't know a thing about it, being a Star Wars fan and all, so I had to research at Wikipedia. And I usually would be sorry if any characters were OOC, but since this is a parody, I'll be lenient on myself. Though I think I might have killed Conrad XD! Sorry! So, anyway, this may not be an indepth KKM fic with an actual serious plot, but I hope it brought a smile to your face, and it would bring a smile to mine if you tell me your favorite parts or ones that made you laugh. Thanx!**

**P.S. Yes…UL-3K is Ulrike XD!  
**

**  
**


End file.
